Computers are readily adapted to operate multiple displays. Paired monitors are useful when large amounts of related information, such as data or graphics, must be compared. Paired monitors can be inconvenient, however, where limited desk space is available. Also, in some instances information may be best presented with the monitors horizontally aligned, and in other instances, with the monitors vertically aligned. Conventional practices do not permit such selection or changing of monitor orientations.